A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. Because weight is an important consideration in the manufacture and operation of gas turbine engines and because many of the components of a gas turbine engine are made from metallic materials, certain portions of gas turbine engines that have historically been made of metal are being replaced by less dense materials. While these less dense materials are weight-saving, these materials may be prone to disbond, delaminate, or otherwise structurally deteriorate in response to experiencing the high operating temperatures of a gas turbine engine. The deteriorating material may liberate and cause damage or may otherwise adversely affect the operation of the gas turbine engine.